


Destiny.

by PhoenixFalling



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Charlie and Zari share a soft goodbye, F/F, I'm heartbroken, Swan-thong additive because APPARENTLY there's a deleted kiss, Zarlie - Freeform, gonna go burn down the cw whose in, i'm dead inside, my otp :(, what the fuck what the absolute FUCK
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 04:47:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30033276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixFalling/pseuds/PhoenixFalling
Summary: In an alternative ending, Charlie and Zari share their first and last kiss as the Zari Tomaz that Charlie fell in love with is about to be gone forever.(Thank you to Maisie, who said fuck this and leaked that there is in fact a filmed kiss between Charlie and Zari)And a sincere fuck you to whomever decided that yes, let's delete this sapphic kiss between two POC women)
Relationships: Charlie/Zari Tomaz | Zari Tarazi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 26





	Destiny.

**Author's Note:**

> i could have died not knowing this existed, so I wrote this to cope

Heartbreak.

It wasn’t something that Charlie ever really experienced, or thought they ever would. As a Fate, they were supposed to be better than humans, to let the Loom decide the fate of everyone. 

Including themself. 

Looking around the somber people that they now considered family, Charlie knew they should feel happy. The Fates, her sisters, were defeated and the Loom was destroyed. So why couldn’t they celebrate? To finally feel free from the chains of their past and to forge a new future, right? That was the human experience.

And now, Charlie had to say good-bye to the one person that made them  _ feel _ again. Forever. 

Zari Tomaz, the Zari that Charlie remembered from a different world. And maybe in that world, that timeline, if they had another chance… 

And that Zari was saying goodbye to her brother and the friends that changed her terrible future. Why did it feel like Charlie was losing a bit of themself? This was a happy ending, after all. Behrad was alive, and so was Zari.

Just not the Zari that Charlie fell in love with. 

Charlie couldn’t bear this pain, it was far worse than anything they had ever felt in the thousands of years they had been alive. It felt like their heart was being torn out and devoured by a werewolf each time they took a breath. 

Inhale. Claws slashing a part of their chest.

Exhale. Teeth ripping their heart clean out, leaving nothing to spare. 

Zari murmured some affectionate words to Sara, then trapping Ava in a somber embrace. Charlie looked away, feeling like they were invading a personal moment as Zari and Ava parted ways. 

Charlie folded their arms across their chest, leaning back casually as if trying to give off the vibe that they weren’t deeply affected by Zari Tomaz’s goodbye- despite the crashing waves of emotions washing over. The whole ‘I don’t care’ stick that Charlie worked so hard to maintain was crumbling.

Zari cleared her throat, now standing in front of Charlie. 

Seeing her eyes welling up with tears was the pebble that broke the dam. 

Charlie, for the first time since they destroyed the Loom, acted out of love instead of fear. Their body went numb, Charlie watched themself take Zari’s hand. Their other hand lightly cupped her cheek, waiting for Zari to flinch away from their touch. 

Instead, Zari leaned into their hand. A sad smile flitted across her lips, there was a look of regret hidden within those despairing eyes that Charlie knew they would never see again. If they didn’t do this now, Charlie was sure they’d regret it for the rest of their life.

They leaned in, guiding Zari’s face with their hand. And yet, Charlie hesitated. Rash, careless and unbroken Fate Sister waited. 

Charlie wanted to cherish this moment forever, for they didn’t know if they’d ever feel this way again about anyone ever again. They wanted to make up for all that lost time, for not making a move sooner. 

Zari exhaled quietly, her breath mixing in with Charlie’s as their foreheads met. Silent tears slid down Charlie’s face as Zari’s hand intertwined with theirs, her free hand wiped away a tear before settling on the back of their neck.

Everything Charlie had wanted was right there, right in their arms. They absorbed every aspect of Zari’s face, memorizing every curve. Every speck of gold in her eyes and the way Zari made Charlie feel just by simply touching. This moment couldn’t last forever, they both knew that. 

“I’m sorry,” Zari murmured, eyes half-closed as she too savored their moment. 

“Don’t be,” Charlie found themself saying, knowing they could never blame Zari for before. “It’s not like we’re on a timeship and could change the past…”  
Zari sighed softly, “Charlie…” 

“I know,” Charlie chuckled dismissively. “I know.”

“Maybe…” She couldn’t finish, getting too choked up with sorrow.

“In another time?” Charlie finished sarcastically.

They felt pressure on the back of their head as Zari pulled Charlie in, closing the distance between them. Charlie’s heart lurched as Zari’s lips met hers, gentle with an underlying hint of raw passion. If this was only going to their first and only kiss, Charlie wasn’t going to waste it. 

They let go of Zari’s hand, traveling cautiously to her waist. Each movement, Charlie was sure Zari would move away.

And yet, she stayed put.

Charlie’s hand glided over the dip in Zari’s back, urging her closer. She obliged, leaving no room left.

Oh, what could have been. What  _ should _ have been. 

Charlie could feel a new wave of tears building up on the back of her throat, but they forced them down, down until the numbness took over once more. 

Zari parted slightly, “Another time.” 

Charlie couldn’t resist one last kiss, savoring the taste of her lips against theirs. The feeling of her hands against their back, their bodies against each other in the heat of the moment. 

Zari sniffed as she wasn’t able to fight back to the steady stream of tears, choking on air as her chest heaved. She buried her head into Charlie’s shoulder, clinging to them as if her life depended on it. Charlie tightened their embrace, clinging to Zari as they caved into the insufferable amount of pain. 

What Charlie would give to hold on to Zari for another minute… Or anything so they had more time. But this wasn’t in the cards for either of them, and Charlie knew it was time. 

“You might have been a real pain in the ass, but I couldn’t have asked for anything more,” Zari shuddered, relaxing against Charlie. She didn’t pull away, not yet anyways. 

Charlie squeezed her one last time, before letting Zari slip from her grasp. “See you around, Z,” Charlie murmured breathlessly. They couldn’t believe what had just happened, and they certainly weren’t going to be forgetting it any time soon.   
Charlie would never forget Zari, even as she turned her back on Charlie. They couldn’t watch as the totem took away the person they cared for the most in the world. They closed their eyes tight, knuckles white and tense as emotions raw and untamable as ever ran rampant. 

  
  



End file.
